Tallian Isles
|- | |- | style="text-align: center; "| |- | |} The Tallian Isles, found in Corellia's Lost Sea, is an archipelago made famous after Queen Xaviera Alessandra purchased the chain of islets and atolls, creating a new home for the refugees of Aedrius. Shortly after opening its borders, the isles began to rise in popularity, ushering in elite tourists to a tropical haven that is said to mirror the beauty and majesty Aedrius itself once held. However, it reached galactic prominence after becoming the home to many of the Heroes of the Republic, including Kulton Starwind, Skyler Starfire, Nera Vayron, and Kal-Dar Tarn, who now rules as High King alongside his wife, Xaviera Alessandra. Also see Aedrian Culture. History Pre-Settlement Isolated from the Corellian mainland by over thousands of kilometers of open ocean, the Tallian Isles were never settled prior to the Aedrian Purchase. Although a handful of research outposts were constructed a century earlier to help facilitate the study of unique local flora and fauna, the projects were eventually suspended due to government budgetary constraints. The Aedrian Purchase (12/08/-05) The tragic fate of Aedrius, despite being a planet of relative unimportance to the Republic, was one of the most well-known and documented war crimes of the Mandalorian Wars. Wanting to capitalize on such an opportunity, the President of Corellia, Soffus Iar, approached then Princess Xaviera Alessandra with the proposal of allowing the Aedrian monarchy to purchase the Tallian Isles. Knowing such a display would be popular not only amongst the sympathetic Corellians, but many Republic citizens, the Isles were offered at a discounted price of 700,000 credits, deemed affordable for the Princess and her limited treasury. The Coruscanti Jedi Order, under the authorization of the High Council, also donated a considerable amount of funds to the purchase, solidifying their relationship with the Royal Senator. Rule of the Lone Queen (5/01/-04 to 11/01/-03) On 11/25/-04, the Tallian Isles were officially signed over to the authority of the Aedrian Monarchy, legally becoming an independent, sovereign nation. As such, Xaviera Alessandra was able to simultaneously maintain her status as both the Aedrian Senator and sole ruler of the isles. At the time of her coronation on 5/01/-04, the population of the isles was only 1,332 with the number of Aedrian survivors so low, the newly crowned Queen was forced to adopt a policy of open immigration for the first two years of her rule. With a virtually nonexistent treasury, the Queen relied primarily on charity labor and donations, with both the Corellian Jedi Order and the Coruscanti Jedi Order offering substantial help on both fronts. Benefitting from her absolute authority as the Lone Queen, Xaviera micromanaged all construction efforts, all revenue and spending, along with all applications for citizenship. After several assassination threats and at the insistence of her adoptive family, Xaviera split the authority of her throne amongst several others, including Srinica Keldronna, Wildra Kallia, Mathias Damokles and his wife Rozsa. Shortly thereafter, Srinica was named as the Queen's heir in the event of her death. Geography The Tallian Isles are composed of five main atolls: Akela, Ewa'a, Kaila, Melika, and Pu'uhonua. In addition, there are hundreds of small islets, dwarf islands, sandbanks, and exposed coral heads throughout the archipelago. Geology The Tallian Isles are remnants of an ancient underwater volcano, with the mobile hot spot having long since moved on. Ecology With the nearest landmass being thousands of kilometers away, the Tallian chain are geographically some of the most isolated in all of Corellia's Lost Sea. Due to such seclusion, local flora and fauna have been allowed to evolve over thousands, if not millions of years in isolation. All species are indigenous, with the vast majority found nowhere else on the planet. Aedrian scientists have been able to catalogue and record over 200 native bird species, 42 amphibians, 35 reptiles, and over 350 aquatic species, including fish, mammals, corals, and other invertebrates. There is only 1 indigenous mammal, a local fruit bat, while a frugivorous species of monkey was also introduced by accident a century ago. Fortunately, no venomous or predatory species have yet been discovered. Additionally, a unique species of bioluminescent zooplankton can be found within the protected lagoons of the various islands, specifically Pu'uhonua. These zooplankton bloom once every new moon for a period of 24 to 48 hours, during which their suspended bodies glow a faint ivory. Granting the illusion of underwater moonlight, this natural phenomenon is what inspired the name of our capital city LaCerra, which translates into the City of the Moon. During these blooms, traveling family pods of Palaoa whales visit the islands, feeding on the glowing zooplankton, preventing eutrophication of the lagoons. The Islands While the five main atolls -- Akela, Ewa'a, Kaila, Melika, and Pu'uhonua -- act as centers for the growing population, there are a total of 11 defined islands, with six surrounding Pu'uhonua -- Keahi, Lahela, Maile, Nahele, Pololena, and Waiale -- along with 3 shoals -- Kohola, Ku'uona, and Manu'aina -- spread throughout the chain. Pu'uhonua and the six islands surrounding it are often referred to as the Core Islands, while the remaining atolls are known as the Outer Islands. Establishments The islands, their sizes, and any establishments are listed below: Core Islands *'Pu'uhonua: "Refuge of the Sea"' **Size: 604 km² **Establishments: ***Keala Harbor and Port ***LaCerra (Capital City, ~8,000) ***LaEva'a Town (~1,000) ***Queen's Manor ***Royal Palace ***The Lagoon Hotel ***Royal Tallian Resort and Spa *'Pololena: "Blossoming"' **Size: 92 km² **Establishments: ***LaVeia Town (~500) ***Pearl Beach Resort *'Nahele: "Forest of the Dawn"' **Size: 72 km² **Establishments: ***Alessandra Family Retreat Villa *'Waiale: "Roaming Water"' **Size: 43 km² **Establishments: ***Lost Sea Resort and Spa *'Lahela: "Eve"' **Size: 41 km² **Establishments: ***Temple of Shala'ia **Notes: The only island forbidden to foreigners and is deemed sacred by the local population. *'Maile: "Isle of Vines"' **Size: 21 km² **Establishments: ***Maile Beach Hotel ***The Beachcomber Resort and Spa *'Keahi: "Horizon Flames"' **Size: 4 km² **Establishments: ***Royal Lighthouse **Notes: A relatively flat island, plant life consists only of a rare breed of night-blooming flowers. Their petals glow a vibrant red, while the leaves and stalks shimmer orange and yellow. Outer Islands *'Akela: "Noble One"' **Size: 317 km² **Establishments: ***LeXavia Town (~2,000) *'Ewa'a: "To Create"' **Size: 317 km² **Establishments: ***LeKaldar Town (~1,500) *'Kaila: "Queen's Beauty"' **Size: 215 km² **Establishments: ***LeAdonia Town (~1,500) *'Melika: "Honey-Bee"' **Size: 185 km² **Establishments: ***LeKara Town (~500) Laws and Policies See also Aedrian Culture for a more detailed account on local government practices Authority As a sovereign nation, the Aedrian Assembly and their Queen are able to establish their own laws indepdent of the Corellian government. However, in many cases, the Aedrians work closely with Corellian lawmakers, often in exchange for the guaranteed protection of the Corellian Fleet and Navy. While on Public Lands, the Premier and the Executive Council are the ultimate sources of authority. For Shalian Lands, the High Priestess has direct control, while Crown Lands are under the command of the Alessandras. Firearms and Weapons No firearms, including blasters, disruptors, or slugthrowers, are permitted on the islands, along with any vibro-grade weapons. The only exceptions for citizens are stun-grade batons and stun-only sidearms. Only members of the Aedrian Security Force (ASF) and the Crown Guards are permitted to carry sonic weapons. Visiting Jedi are typically permitted to carry their lightsabers after filing a report with the ASF. Property Rights As was the case on Aedrius, private property is a foreign concept and is not recognized by law. There are three types of land: Crown Lands, Public Lands, and Shalian Lands. By default, all land is recognized as Crown Land and can only be converted into Public or Shalian Land at the ruling of the High Queen. There is no "purchasing" of land, although property may be leased from either the High Queen in the case of Crown Lands or the Assembly in the case of Public Lands. Category:Locations